1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. patent application publication no. 2011/0242683, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,270,097 and 8,379,326 discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes four lens elements, first and second lens elements of which has negative refractive power. However, an air gap between the first and second lens elements is relatively large, resulting in a long system length, and disfavoring miniaturization.
Reducing the system length of the imaging lens while maintaining satisfactory optical performance is always a goal in the industry.